Prophecy Boy
by K.Henderson
Summary: Harry is shown his past life as a warning from Heaven. Poor kid can never catch a break can he?


**Prophecy Boy**

* * *

They say that when you die there is a bright light at the end of the tunnel and that there is this moment of great clarity in which you understand everything you've ever experienced and had ever done while alive. There is no pain only nothing-peace.

For me, this is a bloody lie!

I can't even begin to utter the terrors that I have seen the hell in which will haunt me until I die, again. It is really something that I should have known? Did I have to see into the past of my soul's existence? The simple answer is no, no I did not have to see it but I did anyway.

Let me explain one thing to you-in no life I have ever lived has it ever been normal or peaceful. I have never had the sort of life one would call boring; my past lives derived no peace that my future lives could be normal. I am the cosmic joke-the first original Black Sheep of the cosmos and all because I could not fulfill a prophecy-oh the bloody irony!

Basically I was the original evil of this world-I think. I was meant to end it, heaven and hell. Blood has splattered upon my hands before my rebirth. How bloody wonderful. I had killed myself in order to protect the one I love...how nice. Now, I've subjected myself to living, dying and being reborn to save this bleeding planet until the end existence. Why did I have to see this past life? Was it because I came back? Were the cosmos telling me that I would need to prepare myself or to remind me that it was not over, that it would never be over?

I've gotten the bleeding message alright, I know.

"Harry, you don't look well."

"I'm fine Hermione."

"You and Ginny didn't make up I thought-"

"It's nothing."

Really it isn't. How could I be with her or anyone when there is blood of so many of my comrades upon my hands! My mother!

No, not _my_ mother _his_ mother that demon woman Shashi!

My mother was a good woman. I blame his mother, if not for her...oh none of it might have happened or perhaps if she could have been able to do it...but I digress. What I am trying to say it that death had held no angels song no respite. I think that what I was shown was what will happen...

"Hermione?"

...now that Voldemort is out of the way what's to say the prophecy-the original-will not happen?

"Yes Harry?"

After all...

"Tell me all you can about the Six Stars?"

...since _Ashura_ is **me**, what is to say he wont come back and destroy the world?

* * *

**Karin: Um...RG Veda is by Clamp...it's one of the best manga out there ever I suggest reading it. Also, those who haven't read it but have read/seen Tsubasa Chronicles know who Ashura is (a crossover character one of many) - I really have no reason for this except the fact that my cousin had drawn this wicked picture of Harry Potter staring into this mirror and instead of his own reflection it was Ashura (the evil one) staring right back at him. Her idea for the picture was that "Behind even the best of heroes there lurks a greater darkness then you know", and then this popped into my head.**

**Harry is the reincarnation of Ashura. When he 'died' he saw not only what was expressed in the books but also his past lives, specifically his very first life as Ashura. He's angry with what he's shown and has this feeling that Ashura will resurrect itself within him (I say itself because Ashura is a genderless being.)**

**What did not but almost did make it into this story was: The Six Stars would have all been people he knew-not just students either and they wouldn't have been the same gender they were before either. An example of this:**

**Sirius Black would have been the reincarnation of Ryu-o ruler of the Dragon Tribe. Remus Lupin would have been Kendappa to match with Tonks as Souma and so forth the only teenager that would have been one of the six stars would have been Luna Lovegood who would have been Karura-O. James Potter would have been Yasha-O, whom Ashura cared deeply for in the past the sole reason Ashura killed himself. Lily was going to be Kaara-which would have made a lot of sense. She was unable to have children as Kaara because she was already dead. She was kind and gentle. Snape would have been the reincarnation of Kusumabaura.**

**Really the identities of so many who were close to Harry and reborn should leave no imagination as to who Voldemort had been once upon a time. If I would have drawn it out I would have revealed Voldemort's actual plot-he wanted to draw out Harry/Ashura believing that the boy was actually Ashura-Ou only to find out that he killed Ashura-Ou with his own hands-James.**

**So that would make the pairings...crack like, I mean Taishakuten/Ashura-Ou isn't so weird but technically it would really have been Tom Riddle Jr/ James Potter.**

**Hogwarts would have been built from the bricks the same stones that houses the Heavenly Palace of the Heavenly Empire revealing that the four founders of the school were retainers to the Imperial Family directly under Taishakuten's rule having been scattered to the four corners of the earth until the fall of Taishakuten. They gathered in the place Taishakuten was killed and built the school under the orders of Tenou (this takes place many years from Taishakuten's death) who was now Tenou-Ou.**

**And Dumbledore would have been...well who else could he have been really? After all he manipulated everyone in the books, had such an easy going personality was fun and childish to a point. Kujaku people...Kujaku.**

**I would like to do something like this one day but I don't really see it happening any time soon. Meh...here's to hoping!**

**Read, review no flame.**


End file.
